Sonic Adventure 3 (Whirly Volcano)
Sonic Adventure 3 is the third part of the Sonic Adventure series and it will be released on the same day as Half-Life 3. Story Each story is unlocked after the previous one is completed, as some things already known in the beginning of a story is a plot twist in a previous story. Team Heroes After a new plan by Eggman, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles need to team up again in order to stop them, this time with the help of both old and new friends. Team G.U.N. The G.U.N. found out about a secret villain trying to take over or even destroy the world. Now, Shadow and a team of G.U.N. agents must team up in order to stop the mysterious villain. Team Time After discovering what truly caused the destruction of the world, Silver gathers a team of heroes from the past, present and future in order to stop it. Final story All three teams of heroes meet and team up to defeat the villain together. Characters Character types Each team has 6 characters and each character of a team has a type. The six types are: *'Adventurer:' They try to reach the goal, each adventurer has a special ability *'Treasure Hunter:' They try to find certain objects *'Mech' They try to shoot targets *'Stealth:' They try to sneak into secret bases *'Fly:' They try to fly over obstacles and pits in order to reach the goal *'Fighter:' They try to defeat all enemies in the area Team Heroes *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Adventurer): The world's fastest hedgehog and a well-known hero who always saves the world from the evil Dr. Eggman. He has an advantage in speed and a disadvantage in strength and his special ability is Boost. *'Miles "Tails" Prowwer' (Mech): The loyal sidekick of Sonic and a very skilled mechanic. He has an advantage in flight and a disadvantage in strength. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (Treasure Hunter): Sonic's friendly rival and ally who is usually guarding the Master Emerald and will do anything to get its pieces back. He has an advantage in strength and a disadvantage in flight. *'Chip' (Fly): Sonic's good friend who was released from the Core of Earth again and he doesn't know how. He has an advantage in flight length and a disadvantage in strength. *'Sally Acorn' (Stealth): Sonic's childhood friend who is a skilled machine hacker. She has an advantage in technology skills and a disadvantage in strength. *'Egg Pawn' (Fighter): A robot, originally built by Dr. Eggman, that was reprogrammed by Tails and is now fighting for the good side. He has an advantage in shield and a disadvantage in speed. Team G.U.N. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (Adventurer): A former enemy and current member of G.U.N. who is always ready to defend the world. He has an advantage in strength and a disadvantage in flight. His special ability is Chaos Control. *'Rouge the Bat' (Treasure Hunter): A bat who is obsessed with jewels and the one who got Shadow and Omega into G.U.N. She has advantage in flight and a disadvantage in speed. *'E-123 Omega' (Mech): A robot built by Eggman who betrayed his creator and is the closest ally of Shadow and Rouge. He has an advantage in strength and a disadvantage in speed. *'Shade the Echidna' (Stealth): An echidna with a lot of stealth experience who was a member of the evil Nocturnus Clan before betraying them. She has an advantage in strength and a disadvantage in speed. *'Metal Sonic' (Fly): A robot built by Eggman in order to be the perfect copy of Sonic before betraying his creator and joining Shadow. He has an advantage in strength and a disadvantage in flight length. *'G.U.N. Soldier' (Fighter): He joined G.U.N. a long time ago and is a soldier who tries to protect the world. He has an advantage in weapons and a disadvantage in shield. Team Time *'Silver the Hedgehog' (Adventurer): A hedgehog from the future who is trying to do anything in order to fix his timeline. He has an advantage in flight and a disadvantage in speed and his special ability is psychokinesis. *'Blaze the Cat' (Stealth): A princess from another realm, possibly the future, who tries to protect the Sol Emeralds. She has an advantage in speed and a disadvantage in technology skills. *'Marine the Raccoon' (Mech): A girl from Blaze's realm who is skilled in building ships. She has an advantage in speed and a disadvantage in flight. *'Amy Rose' (Fighter): A hedgehog from Sonic's time who has a huge crush on Sonic and is also willing to help in saving the world. She has an advantage in speed and a disadvantage in weapons. *'Cream the Rabbit' (Fly): Amy's best friend who is always seen with her Chao companion, Cheese. She has no advantages or disadvantages. *'Tikal the Echidna' (Teasure Hunter) An echidna from the past who sealed herself and a monster known as Chaos inside the Master Emerald and now only exists as a spirit. She has an advantage in speed and a disadvantage is strength. Category:Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Video Games